Fehl Prime (Earth-5875)
Fehl Prime, known coloquially as Kepler-90i, is the fifth planet in the Kepler-90 system and a human Outer colony. The planet had two natural satellites. History Human discovery Kepler-90i was discovered by humanity in 2009 by NASA's ''Kepler'' spacecraft, after it observed 50,000 stars in the Kepler Input Catalog. Founding Founded in 2312, Fehl Prime became one of the main producers of pharmaceuticals to the UNSC. Paragon, its only settlement, was established in an arid region, and the planet is home to a functional forerunner interstellar device, which is believed to be at least 170,000 years old, although the Office of Naval Intelligence kept such knowledge hidden from the general public. First Contact War While located at the Draco Constellation, Fehl Prime was able to escape the Covenant's war machine during the First Contact War, unlike other relatively close colonies such such as Draco III. After the end of the war, Fehl Prime thrived on its own with the remedies they produced, but without the technology and security provided by the UNSC they were effectively defenseless. The UNSC eventually returned to the planet in 2554, and restablished limited military garrisons on the planet, including one massive military base and the ''Paris''-class heavy frigate [[UNSC Mandela (Earth-5875)|UNSC Mandela]] as Fehl Prime's orbital defense. Siege of Fehl Prime attack.]] One year later, in October 2555, Fehl Prime was invaded by a group of mercenaries from the Covenant splinter faction known as the Banished, led by the jiralhanae Archuk and "Brood". The local UNSC Marines dispatched numerous squads of ODSTs to aid the ill-prepared colonists, but the superior firepower and strength of the Banished saw the death of most Marines and civilians. A unit led by Lance Corporal James Vega was the only one to prevail against the Banished's forces, reducing the only survivor of the mercenaries to Brood, who was taken prisoner and later interrogated by local Office of Naval Intelligence officials. After their performance and bravery during the siege, the Marines were chosen to become candidates for the SPARTAN-IV Program, and one year later they were reassigned to guard the colony as Fireteam Delta. Battle of Fehl Prime For the next nine years, Paragon was rebuilt and the UNSC invested in recruiting many of the colonists to serve in the Colonial Militia. After a signal was detected in the outskirts of the planet, leading Fireteam Delta to investigate its source. When they arrived in the spot, a forerunner Reaper appeared in the colony, easily dispatching its few orbital defenses and incapacitating the colonists with Sentinels and taking them aboard. Bent on saving the colonists, Fireteam Delta sought to stop the Reaper from leaving Fehl Prime by firing the colony's mass driver, but the plan was a failure because of the Reaper's energy shields, and the mass driver was taken out by its fire. The SPARTAN-IVs then retreated to the underground ONI laboratories, where they discovered numerous studies and research being conducted on forerunner technology and an antidote for the paralyzing agent used by the Reapers. With the help of Brood, who remained captive by ONI ever since 2555, the SPARTANs devised a counterattack in the hopes of freeing the captured civilians and Marines to administering the antidote. As the Reaper prepared to leave the planet's orbit, it destroyed the remains of Paragon and its surroundings with its powerful proton cannon. The SPARTANs and Brood were able to board the Reaper by using ONI's undercover prowler; while they were sucesful in disabling the Reaper's shields, the civilians were all killed. The surviving SPARTANs, James Vega and Todd Milque, later erected a makeshift monument in memory of the soldiers and colonists who perished during the attack. Notable locations *Paragon Notable inhabitants *April Saxton *Christine Saxton *James Vega *Kamille Bailey *Mason Swint *Todd Milque *Toni Willingham *Victor Messner Trivia *Fehl Prime on Wikipedia. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Outer Colonies (Earth-5875) Category:Human colonies (Earth-5875) Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227